hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 14- The World Dueling Tournament
Yugioh Chapter 14- World Dueling Tournament! Team Kizuna stands in a D-wheel dealership looking out the glass door at the entrance of the tournament stadium which is filling to the brim with people. Hoods: (He smiles). I am soooo going to win this tournament! I can see it now. (speaking with an announcers voice). The winner of the World Dueling Tournament. Hibiki Taioyu! And the crowd goes wild! (He makes crowd noises). Delton: (Doing the same). This just in Hoods has lost his title to Delton Ridge! The new champ is Delton!! And the crowd goes even wilder! (He makes crowd noises). Victor: Hibiki….the tournament hasn’t started yet. Victoria: And Delton you haven’t even signed up yet. Miyoshi: It’s all true, besides I’ll be winning the competition. Isn’t that right Victoria? Victoria: (She smiles). Hm. (She rolls her eyes). Delton: (He grins). Oh yeah. (He looks at Miyoshi and raises his eyebrow). And you will not be winning the tournament. Hoods: (He smiles). Guys just try to keep in mind that we are here to have fun; Win, lose or- Delton: Draw! Jessoi: (She places a hand on her hip). So Hibiki-san what did Lantana ask you to come here for? Hoods: (He shrugs his shoulders). I have absolutely no idea. I wish she would hurry and get here though. I can’t wait to duel in that tournament! Lantana: (She walks in with Damon. They are almost always together now. Glamia and Riana are both sitting on Damon’s shoulders). Hey little brother. Victoria: (She whispers to Victor). What do you think is going on between Damon and Lantana? Victor: (He smiles). There’s no telling for sure, but 5 dollars says they are going out. Damon: (He looks annoyed at the fact that he has to wear a suit. Being a muscular guy he likes to wear sleeveless shirts). Hoods: Lantana! Why did you want me to come here? Lantana: Well last night Damon and I had a discussion- Damon: Argument. Lantana: (She looks back at him and smiles). It was not an argument. Damon: I wasn’t arguing at you at least. Lantana: (She nods her head smiling and looks back at Hoods pausing not sure if she should tell him or not). As I was saying, after a long talk and against my better judgment Damon and I have decided that if you win the tournament….we will buy you a D-wheel. Hoods: What seriously?! Awesome!! Damon: It’s not that simple kid. Hoods: What do you mean? Damon: You will only get this if you agree to let this person teach you how to drive properly. Alana: (She walks into the dealership. She is wearing a black shirt that stops near her belly button and a frilly skirt). Hey people. How goes it? Hoods: (He looks at Alana. Seeing her wear clothes that actually show off her body was a shock because with the demeanor she possessed during their last meeting he couldn’t imagine her in anything but her biker suit). Wow Alana you’re looking good there. Miyoshi: You are beautiful. Alana: (She smiles). Thanks, but I wish that this was a tournament for riding duelists! Damon: Yeah she’s still spicy. Alana: So prodigal one, I'm guessing that over the next couple months since I’ll be around more, we will get to know each other better, but don’t think that means that I’ll be taking it easy on you. You will be learning to ride the same way I did….the hard way. Hoods: *Gulp.* Victoria: (She whispers to Victor). A 14 year old riding a motorcycle? This is going to be a disaster. Victor: I’d like to think everything will be okay but I have to say Hibiki-san isn’t the most cautious person all the time. Victoria: Victor do you think that you could make receivers for us? I think we will need them to communicate with Hoods once he starts riding. Glamia: Hebeke is going to lern to dwive. Riana: Yeah, I know you can win the tournament uncle! Alana: Oh Hibiki one more thing. Hibiki: Yeah? Alana: I’m in the tournament as well. Hoods: You accepted my invitation?! Cool! Alana: I have my own reasons for being here. Damon: Delton you better do the best you can in this competition. Delton: (He grins and points to himself with this thumb). Don’t worry about it dad! I’m totally going to win. No doubt about it. O_O Speaking of, I need to go sign up! (He runs out the door). Hoods: I’m coming too! (He follows). Victor: Hold up! (He runs out). Victoria: (She sighs and walks out). Once Delton is signed up Team Kizuna goes to the stadium. It is jam packed in there. There is a grass field for the dueling. Delton: This is great, it looks just like it did in the advertisement in Hoodup Magazine. Damon: (He shows Lantana, the twins and the kids to their seats). Here you go. Lantana: Wow we were lucky to get front row seats. Damon: Lucky? When you personally know the host of the tournament it’s nothing. Lantana: Well thank you Mr. Host. (She giggles still finding it funny see Damon in a suit). Damon: No problem. (He smirks). Anyway I have to get down on the field to give a speech. I’ll be back up here later on. Glamia: Okay dada. Damon: (He runs to the center of the field and grabs the microphone from a podium). Hello everyone and welcome to the first annual Inujeka World Dueling Tournament! The crowd cheers. Hoods, Delton and Victor have the biggest smiles on. Damon: This is the place where the best Duel Monsters players meet in epic battles! As you all well know I am your host Damon Ridge. I helped sponsor this tournament and took care of all funding. This year we are holding the competition in honor of the return of our princess who was rescued from a terrorist hideout. Lantana: (She looks down knowing the feeling of coming back after being kidnapped). Hoods: Oh so we are finally going to get to see the princess? Damon: I’d like to introduce everyone to Princess Sakura! Sakura: song Blue Bird by Ikimono-gakari plays in the background (A beautiful young girl with long pink hair wearing a dress that is similar to princess peach’s dress from the Super Mario series steps up. Damon hands her the microphone). Hello all. I Sakura would like to thank you all for coming to see these amazing strategists in action. Riana: Look mom, it’s a princess! Lantana: (She smiles). Yes honey, I see her. Glamia: She is pewety. Korekuta: (He is love struck). Yeah you can say that again. Sakura: As you were just told I was recently saved from a hideout in France. The kidnappers wanted a large sum of money for my safe return. Even after paying them I was held against my will. Eventually a secret organization got word of my kidnapping and sent an agent in to save me. It was a trigger happy young lady. If she is watching I would like to thank her for all of her assistance. Alana: (She folds her arms and smiles). Sakura: I also want to wish the entire roster of duelist in today’s tournament good luck. Fight hard. (She looks up in the stands and smiles. She then looks over at Hibiki and Korekuta and smiles which makes Korekuta believe that she likes him). Korekuta: (He blushes a bit while looking at her). Hoods: (He smiles and waves). Jessoi: (She doesn’t look too impressed). She’s not bad looking…I guess…. Victoria: Finally something we agree on. Jessoi: {That princess is going down}. Victoria: {Just another one I’m going to have to keep an eye on}. Damon: Thank you Princess. (He takes the Microphone as the princess goes and sits in a cooled chariot). This tournament shall be similar to last years in terms of the bracket system. There will be new duelists joining this year. The crowd cheers! For the last couple of world tournaments mainly the same duelist have entered. Hoods: (He throws his arm in the air proud to be one of the new duelists). Yeah! (Damon’s voice can be heard from the outside of the stadium as a brown and gold D-wheel pulls up). N$: (The almost evil grin of the D-wheeler is shown). The World Dueling Tournament. This looks like a great place to reek some havoc. (He rides into the parking lot). Damon: This winner of today’s matches will be crowned Duel King. This year there shall be a double tournament! Delton: A double tournament? Hoods: I’ve never heard of that. Damon: That means that there will be a second tournament held next month. In that tournament the champion and Duel King will defend his or her title in various games. All games will revolve around Duel Monsters to keep it fair for the champion. There will be Duel Monsters, Capsule Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Riding Duels and Zhen Zwei Hu. The winner of that will earn the most prestigious title of all…King of Games! Hoods: (He grins). Wow….King of Games. Just like Yugi Muto. (A picture of Yugi looking epic while drawing a card shows). Jessoi: I am so hungry and they aren’t talking about anything too important to this kitty. (She turns to Hibiki). Hibiki-kun I’m going to go get something out of the vending machine in the building. Hoods: Okay. Damon: Before we get started the current Dueling Champion would like to give a word to all of his competition! I would like to introduce today’s duelists to the champ KG or known by his real name- (The microphone starts messing up). Sorry we are having technical difficulties. KG: (He walks up and snatches the microphone from Damon). Hey everyone listen up! I KG, the president of Kaiba Corporation, and the world dueling tournament champion have something to say! All duelists participating in today’s contest better give it their all! There is no room for error, because I don’t plan on facing a weak minded fool with no talent! Show your skills by crushing your opponent with your own power! Just know that even if you reach the championship you will not win. If you mess with fire…you will…burn! (He closes his eyes and raises his arm as the hologram of Dark-Eyes Inferno Dragon flies down beside him). The crowd goes wild. Announcer: Big words from the champ! Victor: And he remains a jerk. Hoods: You get a high 5 for that one. (They high five). KG: Also…There is one duelist who I am looking to duel particularly. (He points up at Hoods). You Hibiki! I will crush you with my own hands! Hoods: That won’t be easy this time KG! KG: (He smirks). Hoods: (He smiles). Announcer: Can this kid live up to the expectation?! Damon: (He snatches the microphone back from KG). KG: (He walks away). Damon: Alright would all duelists participating in the tournament please head to the back room to get ready? As for everyone else sit back and enjoy the show. (He places the microphone back on the podium). Hoods: Well it’s time. Victor: Good luck Hibiki-san. (He places his thumb up). Hoods: Thanks Victor. Miyoshi: Well see ya. (He winks at Victoria). Victoria: (She smiles with a giant teardrop on her head). Miyoshi: (He and Alana walk up the steps to go to the back). Delton: Time to show them the power of the DRAW! Hoods: (He walks up to Victoria). Wish me luck. Victoria: I know you’ll do just fine. You will win. Hoods: (He hugs her). Thanks for always believing in me. Victoria: (She blushes). Jessoi: Come on Hibki-kun let’s go! (She pulls his arm breaking up the hug). Hoods: See ya! Whoa! Victor & Victoria: Good luck to all of you! Victoria: {I’m happy to see Hibiki looking so happy again}. Once in the back Hibiki sees all of the competitors. There are 14 people in the room not counting himself. Hoods: (He sees Korekuta). Korekuta you’re in the tournament?! Korekuta: Yeah, it wasn’t my idea though. Hoods: Then what’s going on? Korekuta: Glamia kept insisting. Hoods: You couldn’t say no could you? Korekuta: No. Hoods: That’s how I am with Riana. Korekuta: I got you something. Hoods: (He looks excited). What did you get me? Korekuta: (He holds out a pack of Duel Monsters cards). It’s the Magi Movement pack. There are 4 of them. These packs are filled with Magi monsters. Hoods: Thanks! Korekuta: No problem. Hoods: (He sees Kaizen out of the corner of his eye. He runs over to the gothic duelist). Hey Kaizen. You are entering after all huh? Kaizen: Of course I am. What made you think that I wouldn’t? Hoods: It’s just that you weren’t too enthusiastic about the thought of facing off against many duelists! A battle to determine who is the best duelist alive! It’s deck vs. deck, monster vs. monster and duelist vs. duelist! (He has fire in his eyes). Kaizen: (He places his hands in his pockets). Well Hibiki, not everyone is as hyper about it as you. I’m glad to see someone so into Duel Monsters though. Hoods: Soooo…How about me and you have a preliminary match? Kaizen: Sorry man you’ll have to wait for my match to see my cards. Hoods: Aww you’re no fun. Can you at least tell me what type of deck you run? Kaizen: Some people call it the bloodiest deck in duel monsters. Hoods: (That excites him). Kaizen: A Vamperic deck. Hoods: Vamperic huh? (He has never heard of these cards). Kaizen: Yeah. Hoods: Come on man. Show some spirit! Kaizen: I may not have a lot of physical energy but I have more than enough duel energy Hibiki. Hoods: Yeah okay sure. Adder: (A tall 17 year old with white hair, wearing clothes that are similar to that of Johan’s from Judai’s timeline). So you’re the guy that the champ wants to duel. (He looks Hibiki up and down). No offense but I don’t see why KG would want to duel a little kid when there are plenty of experienced duelist out there. Such as myself. Hoods: I know KG personally. Adder: Really? Hoods: Yeah we attend the same school in Japan. Kaizen: (While putting on his spiked wrist bands). Were you guys in the same class? Hoods: Yeah, he actually used to pick on me a lot. That was until we dueled. Kaizen: You dueled him? Adder: I’m sure that you didn’t win. Hoods: You're right. I didn’t win. Adder: I thought about as much. (He smirks and turns around). Hoods: I didn’t lose either. Adder: (His eyes open wide). What? (He keeps his back turned). Maybe we will get our chance to duel each other someday Hibiki. (He turns and looks at Hoods). I think that you will make a great rival. Hoods: Alright then… Rival. Adder: (He starts walking off). {Of course if I beat Hibiki then KG will have no choice but to take notice to me. If anyone deserves to beat KG it’s me}! Kaizen: (He looks up). Maybe you should worry about whoever your opponent is going to be in the tournament before you think about Hibiki or KG. Who’s to say that you can beat someone like me? Adder: (He stops in place). I didn’t say anything. {Did he just read my mind?} Kaizen: (He glares at Adder). Hibiki, I think you may get to see a preliminary match right now. Adder: (He turns around and is holding a card in his hand). Hoods: (He just smiles). Cool. Steward: (A man in a suit near a contraption called a lottery spinner is standing near the door of the room). Attention duelists! Adder: (He turns to the man). Steward: Would everyone please come this way! Delton: (He and the rest of the duelist step towards the man). What do you want? Steward: In order to select the matches there will be a game of roulette. Delton: Like in a casino? Steward: No, using this roulette wheel. (Beside him is a machine that has a cylinder shape that spins. There is a door on it). Inside the roulette wheel there are 15 balls. Each ball is numbered. Each of you will step up and spin the roulette wheel. You will then open the hatchet and pull out a ball. These numbered balls will then be placed in a randomizer. 2 balls will fall through a shoot in the randomizer and the two people who own those balls will duel each other. Hoods: That’s a smart idea. That way there are no grudge matches. Kaizen: Personally I’ve never found too much to be wrong with grudges. Alana: Let’s just get on with it. Delton: (He pushes ahead of everyone). I’m first! (He pulls on the lever that’s on the side of the roulette wheel causing it to spin). Come on big money! (He chuckles). I’ve always wanted to say that. Korekuta: I am still ashamed to call you my brother. Delton: Hey Korekuta, do me a favor…shut up. (The roulette wheel stops moving. He opens the hatchet.) Draw! (He pulls out a blue ball). Hoods: What number did you get? Delton: (He grins and turns the ball around to show everyone). Number 1! See? I always told you I was number 1! Ha! Alana: (She went up next. She spins the roulette wheel. She opens the hatchet and gets…). Oh just great. (She looks annoyed). Number 15? What does that mean that I’ll be going last? Korekuta: (He goes next and pulls number 7). N$: (The biker guy from outside the stadium. She has short black hair and a scar on his cheek. He steps up and pulls a 11). Some other people go. Miyoshi: I want number 5. Delton: It’s random Miyoshi, so it sort of doesn’t matter what you want. Miyoshi: (He rolls the roulette wheel then opens the hatchet. He grabs his ball). Number 5. (He smirks). Delton: (He is annoyed). Oh yeah. He has a psychic duelbility. Adder: (He gets a 14). Not bad. Kaizen: (He steps up). I don’t really care what I get. (He spins the roulette wheel with the hatchet open and once it was facing upward he kicks the bottom of it causing a ball to fly out. Number 10 huh? (He steps back). Adder: {Show off}. Jessoi: (She steps up and rolls. She pulls 3. She starts jumping up and down because it’s her favorite number). Yay! Go on Hibiki-kun! You go next! (She pulls him over). Hoods: (He steps up to the roulette wheel). I wonder what I’m going to get. Well there are only 2 numbers left so. I roll! (He rolls it then opens the hatchet and pulls 4). I’m 4! (He walks away smiling). Seth: (The last person steps up). Kagemaru: (He fades in beside Hoods). Seth: (He is well robbed as not to be discovered. He rolls and pulls the last number which is number 2). Steward: Now that everyone has chosen we will have you all place the balls in the randomizer. They all walk over and give their balls to him. Meanwhile outside. Damon: They will be coming out soon. Lantana: I can’t wait to see who’s in the first match. Victor: Well with the number of people that we know back there I bet that it will be a friend of ours. Victoria: (She is sitting quietly). Victor: Are you okay Vicky? Victoria: Oh…yeah. (She smiles to comfort her brother. There is however something on her mind. She thinks about the way she started blushing after hugging Hibiki earlier). {What is this feeling? Do I really like Hoods….that way? I couldn’t. We are just friends and nothing more. He is like a little brother to me. I never had a reaction like that before anytime I’ve hugged him. Why now?} Victor: (He takes a bite out of the corn dog he bought but is still worried about Victoria). Back in the back. The balls are spinning around in a lottery air machine. Steward: (He turns the power of the machine off. All the balls fall to the bottom but 2 balls fall through shoots that are connected to the bottom. They land in Stewards hands). It’s time to find out who is in the first match. (He holds the balls in the air). Number 5 vs. Number 12! Miyoshi: (He flicks his hair). Number 5...that’s me. Tanya: (A young girl with aquamarine colored hair that is very spiky. She wears a yellow shirt that shows one of her bra straps). Hoods: (He runs up to her). Tanya? I didn’t even notice you here. Hey! (Tanya goes to Hibiki’s school). Tanya: Hi Hibiki. So you decided to actually come to the tournament? I’m sorry to hear about your house catching fire. Hoods: No worries. Tanya. Uh…okay. Miyoshi: (He walks up to her). To be able to have a match against such a beautiful maiden. It’s truly a pleasure. Tanya: Uh maiden? Miyoshi: (He smiles). Lets have a good match shall we? Tanya: Yeah! The next scene shows the field. Announcer: Okay ladies and gentlemen! It is now time for the World Dueling Tournament to begin!! Introducing our first competitor! A young man who’s reputation with the ladies precedes him. As far as he sees it, it is an honor for you to meet him. Give a hand for Miyoshi Telkin! The crowd cheers as Miyoshi rises on a platform. Miyoshi: (He winks at the crowd. Mainly at Victoria). Girls: (They are in the crowd as well and are going ballistic). Miyoshi!!!! Victor: I told you that it would be someone we knew. (He smiles). Victoria: (She smiles). Yeah you were right. Miyoshi: (He looks at the princess). Princess Sakura: (She smiles). Announcer: His opponent is a young girl from Japan! Her hobbies are dueling and going sky diving! I would like to introduce you all to Tanya Winsor! Tanya: (She rises on her platform waving at the crowd). Victoria: Hey she is in our class! Victor: She most definitely is. You had a test duel against her last mouth didn’t you? Victoria: Yes. She is tough. Hoods: (He and the rest of the duelists step out of the back and take seats in the front row of the crowd along with Lantana and the twins). Lets cheer Miyoshi on! Miyoshi: (He activates his duel disk). Lets have a good match. Tanya: Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. (She smiles as she loads her deck into her duel disk). Announcer: Let the fist match of the World Dueling Tournament begin! Miyoshi vs. Tanya: Duel!! lp Miyoshi: Ladies first. Tanya: How nice of you. I’ll make sure you regret it. I draw! (She draws). Victoria: If I remember correctly the type of deck she plays is- Tanya: I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode! (A female bird lady with magenta colored hair appears). 1300 Hoods: A Harpie Lady deck! Delton: (He smiles). Oh Miyoshi’s in for it now! Tanya: I equip my Harpie Lady with Cyber Bondage! (The harpie gains sharp armor and a collar. She even has spikes on her breast plates). This increases her attack points by 500! 1800 I end my turn. Miyoshi: My turn. I draw! (He looks at the card he drew and throws it onto the disk). I summon Telekinetic Hammerer! (A muscular man holding a sledge hammer appears). 1900 Normally my monsters and I reframe from hitting females; Hoods: Tell that to the telegirl tokens. Miyoshi: But in this case I’ll make an exception. I attack your Harpie Lady with Telekinetic Hammerer! Mind Hammer! (The hammer starts floating as the man makes it fly over and hit Harpie Lady in the breast plate). Tanya: lp That wasn’t very nice of a gentlemen. Miyoshi: I place 1 card face down. (The card appears beside his leg). Sorry but I can’t let you win this baby doll. Tanya: Lay on the charm why don’t you? My turn! I draw! Okay I summon Harpie lady 3 in defense position! (A Harpie with pointy blue hair comes down and kneels beside Tanya using her wings to block). 1400 I’ll place a card face down as well. (Her card appears). Go on. Announcer: So far Miyoshi seems to have the advantage, but how long will it last?! Jessoi: Alright Miyoshi! You can do it! Miyoshi: I draw. I summon the tuner monster Telekinetic Linker! (A short kid with waves coming from and going into his head appears). 200/ LV 1 Now I tune my level 1 Telekinetic Linker to my level 4 Telekinetic Hammerer! (Linker bursts into green circles which hammer, who is transparent and outlined in orange jumps through). The mind can only begin to fathom, your knowledge is ever lasting! 1 + 4= 5! (A green light flashes. And then a close up of Miyoshi yelling is shown). I Synchro Summon Telekinetic Psychoser!! (A man wearing a black suit that has spikes driven into his head appears). 2400 I attack! Tanya: (She smirks a bit). I activate the effect of my Harpie Lady 3! When she battles an opponent’s monster that monster cant attack again for 2 whole turns! Miyoshi: Then I guess he won’t battle her. Tanya: Too late, you already called your attack. Miyoshi: Sorry but my Telekinetic Psychoser already has reservations planed with other girls. I activate his effect! When Psychoser attacks I can special summon 2 Telegirl Tokens on your side of the field! Tanya: (Two blonde girls stand on Tanya’s field next to Harpie Lady). 0 x2 Alana: That was a smart move. Now that new monsters have been summoned to the field it causes a replay. Kaizen: Not only that but he now can choose to attack a new target. (He smirks). Miyoshi: I choose for my Telekinetic Psychoser to attack 1 of the Telegirl tokens! (The man folds his arms and psychic waves fly over to the girl token and destroys her). Tanya: I activate my trap card! Second Nest Flight! (A trap card lifts up on her field). When a wind monster on my field has been destroyed by battle this card allows me to special summon 1 winged-beast type monster of a lower level from my deck in defense position! (Feathers pop from her deck and on the field is now a young harpie with blonde hair). I summon Harpie Girl! 500 Miyoshi: I place 1 card face down. That’s all for now. Tanya: The stage is my place for my lift off! I draw! (She looks at the card she drew). I banish 1 wind monster my graveyard to special summon Harpie Lady with Rose Whip! (The red headed harpie appears in flash of sparks with a whip littered with thorns in her hand). 2100 Hoods: Close! Victoria: She isn’t strong enough. Tanya: Next I activate Elegant Kaleidoscope! (A spell with the Harpie Lady sisters on it shows). If I control a face up Harpie Lady I can special summon up to 2 Harpy Ladies or 1 Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck! I special summon 2 more Harpie lady’s from my deck! Harpy Lady 2! (A harpie with short orange hair appears).1300 Harpie Lady 3! 1300 (A harpie with long spiky blue hair sticking upward appears). Announcer: Tanya has just summoned 3 harpie Ladies in one turn! That’s pretty impressive! Tanya: It’s time to take you out! (She holds out a spell card). I activate Harpie’s 3 Claw Attack! If I control 2 more Harpie Lady monsters or 1 Harpie Lady Sisters! Those monsters can attack you directly this turn! Hoods: That’s bad! Miyoshi: (He looks shocked). Victor: All that together is 4700! Victoria: This could end it. Fan Girls: Miyoshi!!!! Delton: Hey Miyoshi! You better not lose! I want to face you! Miyoshi: (He closes his eyes and smiles). {He’s right; it has been too long since we’ve had a duel}. I didn't have any plans on losing! I activate my face down card! Standing before a worthy foe! (A trap card with a picture of Marauding Captain attacking Despair from the Dark in a graveyard lifts up in front of Miyoshi). This card forces all monsters on your field to attack 1 monster of my choice from my field! (He points to his monster). I only control 1 monster…Telekinetic Psychoser!! Delton: (He grins). That’s more like it! Tanya: But!! (All of her harpies attack the psychic man and all get mind crushed). lp (She looks up). Nice try but I still have life points! Miyoshi: (He flicks his hair). Did you forget about the token that’s on your field?! Tanya: (She looks at the token). Oh no! (Her token is killed). Ahh! (She covers her face as the psychic waves hit her). lp Announcer: Oh! And the winner of the first match of the World dueling Tournament is…Miyoshi Telkin!! Hoods: Alright!! Kaizen: {I better have a really strong opponent}. (He glances over at Hoods). Miyoshi: (A bunch of girls run onto the field and walk him back to the group). That wasn’t so hard. If all the competition is like that I am going to win for sure. Delton: Don’t get a big head! (He grins). I’m going to win my match too! Then I’m going to beat you. Miyoshi: (He pats Delton’s shoulder). It’s good for all young boys to have a dream. Delton: A dream?! (He has a pound vein on his head). Victor: Congrats. Victoria: Yes, that was a clean sweep. Miyoshi: Yeah I know. Damon: Duelist to the back please! Hoods: Let’s go! Delton: (He runs off). I’ll race ya! Hoods: Hey no fair! (He starts running). You got a head start! Tanya: (She walks into the bleachers). Victoria: Tanya! Tanya: Victoria? (She blinks). Tanya goes and sits with the twins. In the back the duelists are awaiting the next match up. Steward: (The lotto machine spits out the results). And the next match is Number 7 vs. Number 2! Korekuta: Number 7? That’s me. And I’m against…. Seth Sphinx: (His face is still covered by his hood as he looks down at the ball in his hand that has the number 2 on it. He smirks). Will Korekuta stand a chance against this powerful and evil enemy?! Could this match be the beginning of the end?! Find out on the Next Prodigy! Category:Story